<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interstellar Diplomacy by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957627">Interstellar Diplomacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crystal Tokyo Era, Diplomacy, F/F, Fempreg, IN SPACE!, Polyamory, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Catra visit Moon Palace to establish diplomatic relationship with Crystal Tokyo. Also, Catra is pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Aino Minako/Hino Rei/Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami/Tsukino Usagi, Catra (She-Ra) &amp; Luna (Sailor Moon) &amp; Artemis (Sailor Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unusual_Bearings_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interstellar Diplomacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSachaelx/gifts">xSachaelx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are several other characters who play minor roles and minor relationships, that includes cameos of characters from other fandoms.<br/>Untagged minor relationships: Minako/Rei, Ami/Makoto, Usagi/Mamoru, Usagi/Seiya, Michiru/Haruka<br/>Untagged characters who are mentioned or appear briefly: Entrapta, Scorpia, Double Trouble, Swift Wind, all Solar System Sailor Senshi<br/>Untagged crossovers: Steven Universe (Peridot and Steven are mentioned), RWBY (team RWBY appears briefly and Ruby has a conversation with Adora), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Equestria is mentioned).<br/>Knowledge of those fandoms is utterly unneccesary! To be fair, I included them to take adventage of the Prompter "No DNWs" description. I had a lot of fun writing this story, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra felt uneasy. Or, maybe that’s not the best place to start. So let’s start from the beginning. By now, the conflict spanning Etheria and later a whole lot of a certain galaxy was over, the good guys won, the bad guys were punished or redeemed themselves (mostly redeemed themselves) and were working hard to undo the damage they have caused, and the people of Etheria realized that they live on one of many, <em>very many</em> habitable worlds, all with magical princesses of their own. Adora and she were visiting one such world…</p><p>Stop, this is not the best introduction either. So, after everything was over, Adora and Catra made up. Eventually. Which was mostly Catra’s fault, really, because she didn’t believe anyone would accept her after everything she’s done (<em>Which includes saving the world</em>, her friends remind her every time she returns to her self-pity – funny thing, now she has friends for real), while Adora forgave her right away and the two idiots have spent some time needlessly chasing each other across the planet-</p><p>But that was years ago and they were married now. Also, Catra was pregnant. Apparently, it happens with princesses sometimes (somebody should have informed them about the possibility, dammit!). Also, Adora was now an ambassador of Etheria, often visiting foreign worlds with Catra (whose pregnancy didn’t make her any less of a ferocious fighter). The world they were currently visiting was home to a princess widely considered to be the most powerful of them all – Sailor Moon.</p><p>(Why a sailor and not a princess? It’s not like they are sailing anywhere)</p><p>The two girls came by a portal rather than a spaceship. Pre-prepared wormholes with specified coordiates are a completely different beast than the unstable and dangerous portals they are familiar with, explained Entrapta, excited when such a portal was installed in Bright Moon by specialists from a friendly planet, all brightly colored princesses (though the fact that several of them looked <em>exactly the same</em> unnerved Catra, but apparently that’s just how it is for their species). And then it turned out that one of those specialists was a technology fanatic just like Entrapta, getting her full attention for the rest of their stay.</p><p>Anyways, this was supposed to be safe. And it probably was, but there was no way she’d let Adora go off-planet without her, especially when all her other friends were busy with important things elsewhere. And so, they arrived on Earth, or rather the planet’s Moon, the blue-green planet perfectly visible from the surface of its satellite.</p><p>“Well, now it’s obvious why the local princess calls herself Moon,” said Adora. Catra looked at her wife, and then looked around. The portal led to a kind of atrium, where various portal platforms  like the one they were standing on were located. Each was marked by Earth symbols; <em>shame I don’t speak Earth language</em>, thought Adora and Catra simultaneously.</p><p>And then they heard laughter and immediately faced the source of the sound, both subconsciously taking a defensive position. A laughing  girl in a red cape appeared at the entrance and then she <em>turned into a swirling cloud of red petals, </em>flew through the room and reformed on another portal platform. Only then did she realize the presence of Adora and Catra and waved her hand, grinning.</p><p>“Cool trick”, said Adora, relaxing.</p><p>“Thanks!” replied the girl, “I’m Ruby Rose of Remnant, I haven’t seen you before, who are you if I may ask?”</p><p>“I’m Adora and this is my wife Catra, we are ambassadors of Etheria,” Adora introduced the two girls. Catra felt herself robbed of an opportunity to say something.</p><p>“Cool! I’d be delighted to talk some more, but we are in a hurry, so see you!”, replied Ruby, pointing to three other girls entering the atrium. Each girl nodded at Catra and Adora while walking by them, and Catra tensed when the black girl was near. They stepped on the platform and just like that disappeared in a flash of light.</p><p>“Hey, Catra”, Adora started, “What’s wrong?” (Catra loved that her wife could tell how she was feeling by subtle body movements. How glad she was that Adora loved her back!)</p><p>“It’s just, that black girl was a cat,” said Catra.</p><p>“Oh?”, Adora found herself slightly confused, “I didn’t realize. Why’s that a problem?”</p><p>“I don’t like other cats. Well, cat-people. Especially pretty strange cat girls…” Catra found herself blushing, and Adora giggled.</p><p>“You’ll have to get over your dislike soon if you plan on visiting here frequently,” the girls heard a voice, “as there are plenty of pretty cat girls here, though I hope we won’t be strangers for much longer.”</p><p>They turned to face the person. It was a young woman. Not only a young woman, but a pretty one. And a cat girl! Cat woman. And, most importantly, she was pregnant.</p><p>Catra realized she opened her mouth in surprise and closed it. Once again, Adora was quicker to recover and said “We are Adora and Catra, ambassadors of Etheria! We were scheduled to meet Queen Serenity II, Sailor Moon, today. Could you help us, please?”</p><p>“Of course!” the cat woman smiled, “I am Luna of Crystal Tokyo, a close aide and friend of Sailor Moon. Please allow me to show you to the audience chamber. Please be careful while stepping down from the portal platforms, they are higher than they appear to be,” but before she could finish Adora jumped off the platform and reached out to Catra, who pondered the scene for a brief second before accepting the help in getting down.</p><p>The three women walked through crystal corridors not that different from those of Bright Moon (given that old Moon Kingdom was one of the sources of galactic civilization, it probably wasn’t a coincidence – especially that so many places on different planets were named Moon-something, even when the planet in question didn’t have any moon!). Catra was curious about the cat woman. She obviously was another princess, and obviously pregnant, both characteristics Catra shared with her. She had many questions she wanted to ask, but first the audience with the Moon Princess.</p><p>The Princess was waiting for them in a large chamber with a view on a large greenhouse. Kinda like the one in Bright Moon, but not really – unlike Bright Moon’s elevated throne, the audience room in the actual Moon Palace had 12 seats arranged in a semicircle, all on the floor level. Currently, only five of them were occupied, and the princesses present were caught laughing at something one of them had said.</p><p>They were very pretty, and not much older than Catra and Adora themselves. All of them were also visibly pregnant.</p><p>And thus now you know why Catra felt uneasy.</p><p>“Oh welcome!” greeted them the girl sitting in the center. She must have been Moon Princess, as she was the only girl with silvery white hair reaching ground while she was in sitting position, a characteristic of the Earth’s sovereign, “You must be Adora and Catra! Thank you for visiting. I am Sailor Moon, the guardian of Earth and Moon. You have already met my dear friend Luna, now let me introduce you to my wives Sailor Mercury,” blue-haired princess nodded, “Sailor Mars”, the black-haired princess didn’t even blink (“<em>Rude</em>”, thought Catra), “Sailor Jupiter”, a tall brunette princess waved her hand, and of course Adora waved back, “Sailor Venus”, the blonde princess in question <em>winked</em> at them, “and my another dear friend Artemis!”</p><p>The two girls briefly looked around the room in search of another princess when a voice called “Here!”. Adora and Catra moved to see an actual white cat. In hindsight, they should have been prepared to meet such a person, after all, Swift Wind was their friend and Catra has met some animal citizens of Equestria, even if she had never personally visited the land (to which Swift Wind is Etheria’s ambassador, doubtlessly having the time of his live).</p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” Catra was first to recover, feeling a petty satisfaction that finally all eyes were one her, “my wife Adora is the ambassador and protector of Etheria, the latest in the long line of legendary She-Ra’s, and I’m Catra.” That was a neat introduction, wasn’t it? Double Trouble helped her in writing and performing the introductory speech, after all.</p><p>“We are pleased too,” replied Sailor Moon, “Please excuse the absence of my husband and another wife, Prince Earth is helping Prince Steven of Beach City in dealing with a problem that emerged on Earth, while Princess Seiya is currently on her home planet. They’d be delighted to meet you when you arrive next time, though!”</p><p>She smiled at Adora. Catra felt once again ignored, which the princess must have realized. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you, but the political side of the talks is done one on one between the representatives of the planets! Miss Catra, could you please join Luna and Artemis in the music room?”</p><p>Catra nodded. What else could she do? She then followed the two cats through crystal corridors. And, because she was Catra, she used the situation as an opportunity to ask an extremely personal question she definitely shouldn’t have asked somebody she had just met.</p><p>“Hey, Luna, why are you all pregnant at the same time? Are you a wife of Princess Moon too?”</p><p>Luna and Artemis sighed simultaneously and stopped walking, “It’s a complicated and honestly personal story,” said Luna, making Catra blush in shame, “but since you asked, I may satisfy your curiosity.”</p><p>“I’m very sorry! I just say things without thinking first! I’m working on it but it just keeps happening! Please don’t break contact with Etheria or something because of me!”, Catra pleaded, but the two other cats laughed.</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that! Don’t worry!” assured her Artemis. Wasn’t Artemis a female name? Why was a boy cat bearing it? Catra knew better than ask another insensitive question now. (She still had many.)</p><p>“As you know, magical girls can have babies with each other,” continued Luna, “though the situation with us was… atypical. In short, when she was a teenager Sailor Moon has spent a long period of time with her time-travelling daughter. The girl, Chibiusa, had… mental problems due to lack of friends in her childhood. Fortunately, it was resolved, but the Princess couldn’t stop thinking about it, and when she realized she was pregnant with Chibiusa, she subconsciously impregnated her four wives and me with the souls of five of Chibiusa’s friends from the future so that the princess is never alone. Also, I’m stuck in the human form for the duration of pregnancy,” Luna sighed.</p><p>“Human form?”, Catra was confused.</p><p>“We are normally cats,” Luna nodded to Artemis.</p><p>“She’s a beautiful black molly!” Artemis’ words were full of delight.</p><p>“Actual cats, huh.”</p><p>“Yeah! There are many planets of sentient animals. We come from Mau, but that’s a long story!”</p><p>“Now, let’s go! I know Princess Neptune is playing, you should come listen to her violin!”, said Artemis.</p><p>They walked in silence for a minute when Catra decided to ask another question – or rather, question about a question.</p><p>“Can I ask another potentially insensitive question?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Artemis.</p><p>“The other princesses, did they have to marry Princess Moon?”</p><p>“Of course not! They all love Usagi – that’s her personal name, by the way, she likes using it in informal settings – and being married to her doesn’t mean they don’t love each other! Venus and Mars, Minako and Rei, are together, and so are Mercury and Jupiter – Ami and Makoto- and Neptune and Uranus – Michiru and Haruka – you will meet them soon!”, explained Artemis.</p><p>“What about the pregnancies? How do they feel about that?”</p><p>“Well, that was a bit of a surprise, especially for me,” said Luna, “but after we learned why it happened and who are we caring, we accepted it immediately, plus Sailor Moon kept apologizing for hours, even though she haven’t done it on purpose. That’s just how life is when you are a princess, I guess,” Luna shrugged.</p><p>Then they heard the music playing. It was indeed heavenly, and Catra was sure it was from more than one instrument. She was proven right when they entered a concert hall (<em>music room, pff</em>, thought Catra), and saw three princesses playing – Neptune was playing the violin while another green-haired princess was playing the piano and a purple-haired princess was playing the flute. There was a short-haired princess sitting in the audience. Neither of them seemed to realize there were newcomers.</p><p>Catra sat in the uppermost row and closed her eyes. There were so many more things she wanted to know about the Crystal Tokyo, about having multiple wives (her thoughts drifted guiltily towards Scorpia), and about being a pregnant cat woman. For the moment though, she wanted to listen to beautiful music. Everything else could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>